There Happily Ever After
by A Snow Owl
Summary: It takes place after the battle, it is mostly about Draco/Hermione being married, and flashbacks will show how they got to the 'Happily After' they had found in eache other...


**Summary: **This is after takes place after the final battle. It's a Hermione, and Draco love story, where they are married and flashback will help the reader know where they started from. It shares there past as there future is set before them...

**Rating:** T (because I don't know where this will go)

**There Happily Ever After **

**Chapter One**

She smiled as she watched the sunset from her spot in from the Astronomy Tower, it use to be her favorite spot when she was once a student at this school five years ago. She was now the new Transfiguration Professor, as her mentor was the Headmistress now.

"Hermione. What are you doing up her, it's so late?" McGonagall looked at her dearest student worriedly, as she came to stand beside the young witch. "I thought I was the only who still came up here, since that night," she was referring to that dreadful night, where Snape had cast the most unforgivable course, just to save the sanity of the young Malfoy.

It was a shock when they discovered that it was all Albus Dumbledore's idea, cause he had known that the young Slytherine really hadn't wanted to kill him, but if he was dead then the young Malfoy might had been. He had sacrificed his own life, so that one of his students, know matter who there parentage was, would have to live with that sort of weight on him through his life. Snape had reluctantly taken an unbreakable vow before had with Dumbledore, which meant he was not able to back out no matter how much he wished he could, because it meant his life if he backed down.

Hermione smiled at her mentor, "Yes, still can't believe he's not here," she cast a heating charm, when a cold gust of wind blew around the two woman, "I think I should be getting back now, before Draco worries," she smiled the older witch wrapped her in a warm caring embrace, "Night Minerva."

Minerva smiled at the younger witch, as she watched the young woman leaving, she had been the one to give the young woman to Draco Malfoy, when they got married, since her parents weren't around since the young witch 'obliviated ' there memories to keep them safe. She looked up at the star field sky, and smiled, "Everyone had come a long way Albus, you would be proud." She felt a moment of calmness, as before she left the tower for her own room.

**IN THE MALFOY CHAMBER**

Hermione slowly entered the portrait, trying not to wake her sleeping husband when she came into there Chamber. It was not there main home, but a place they stayed during the school terms, but it had been home none the less. She tiptoed into her bedroom, almost jumping around of her skin, when she felt strong arms pull her from behind into a tight comforting hug, "I thought you might be asleep, sorry."

"I had papers to grade," He lowered his platinum head down to her neck, and started kissing her softly, "Where did you go?"

She smiled as she felt his warm lips on her neck, "Went to the Astronomy tower," she felt him tense from behind her for a moment, before he loosened his great so she was able to turn in his arms, she placed a soft kiss to his lips, "I was talking to Minerva."

He kissed her forehead, before walking to the edge of the bed, and sitting down to take off his shoes. "How is she doing today, I know it must be hard for her, it is the anniversary of that..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, as a small bit of guilt still weighed him down. He looked at the calendar, causing him to grin, "So tomorrow is first day of Holiday," he pulled his wife onto his lap as she got closer to him, "We're spending the holiday at the Weasley's right?"

She rested her head against his chest, as he laid them back against the bed, "Yes, they are expecting us around noon."

"Are we going to tell them?" He placed his hand gently over her abdomen, and rand his other hand through her long caramel curls. "Hopefully Ron takes this better then when we told them we were getting married."

_**Flashback**_

_About three years earlier, after keep her relationship a secret from all her friends for almost a year, except for Ginny, and Harry, had brought her boyfriend to the Burrow for the first time._

"_What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron was the first to greet the couple, as he opened the door._

_Ginny had stepped in front of her brother, and hugged her friend, sending Draco and I'm-on-your-side smiled. She turned and glared at her brother, "Remember, he is on our side git," she took the blondes hand, who in turn grabbed his girlfriends hand, as the youngest Weasley led them to the living room, where Harry was holding the daughter Lillian._

"_Hey Hermione, Draco, how are you doing?" Even though he had not been all that happy at first, when he found out about his best female friend dating the ex Slytherine, he greeted him with warmer then Ron had because he knew somehow that Draco made his friend happy._

_Ron, who had been expecting Harry to be as mad as he was, stared in shock at the friendly exchange between thee two once enemies. He watched silently after that, as the blonde help Hermione onto the bench during brunch, offered to him his mother with the dishes, and laughed and joked with his twin brothers. A part of him didn't see any reason why he couldn't be accepting, the blonde seemed to had changed, and he seemed to care about his best witch friend a great deal, just by how he stared at her when she was conversing with the other Weasley's, and Harry._

_After everything was washed, and all the people were sitting in the living room talking, the blonde whispered into his friends ear, before both of them stood to there feet._

_Hermione entwined her fingers with his, before clearing her throat for everyones attention, "I have something, which I..." rolled her eyes when her boyfriend gently elbowed her in the side, before continuing, "which 'We' would like to announce," she turned her gaze to her boyfriend, and smiled encouragingly._

_Draco moved his hand, which had been entwined with hers, and wrapped it around her waist before looking at the other, "We're getting married at Hogwarts, in three months time, and would like it if Author would perform the ceremony."_

_Ron just found his reason why he couldn't be friends with the ferret, he laughed loudly, "Sure, like my-"_

_Author rose to his feet with a huge smile towards Hermione, as he gave her a hug, and then turned towards Draco extending his arm to shake it, "I would be delighted."_

_Ron just sat down, deciding that he would just give everyone the silent treatment, not that anyone minded._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Draco smiled down at his wife, "It doesn't matter."

She stared up into her husbands eyes, as he tilted his face down to kiss her, "I love you, Mr. Malfoy."

"I love you too, Mrs. Malfoy," He murmured into the kiss, before pulling away, "always will, you know."

She made heart shaped patterns over her abdomen, as she hummed softly, "Just think, seven more months and we will be holding out child,"

"You're going to be a great mom, love," He smiled as she yawned against his chest, as the day caught up to them, he waved his wand causing there clothes to vanish, and pulled the blanket up to cover them as they drifted off to sleep.

**Please read, and Review!**


End file.
